fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Music Now
Music Now is a American broadcast, cable and satellite television network that was founded in 2013 as MusicBroadcasting by its owners MusicBroadcasting Channels Inc. who took over WMUS's MTV2 affiliate, and then later WBOX's Music Station affiliate. MusicBroadcasting was later renamed to its current name Music Now in 2014. It is owned and operated by MusicNow Broadcasting Group. History Background The network's concept behind it traces back to 1985 when Video Jukebox Network was launched in 1985; it was founded by Steve Peters, who launched it on a television station in Miami, Florida. It was initially a product of the Miami Music scene, and was hosted by a group of local Miami Bass rappers known as Miami Boyz. Peters formed a record company called Peter's Records from the revenue earned by the Video Jukebox Network. Despite having his foot in the local Miami Bass scene, and employing hip-hop producers from abroad, none of its artists managed to produce a hit record; the label was shut down before Peters sold The Box to a group which included cable operator TCI and Island Records founder Chris Blackwell. Beginning in the early 1990s, the service – which eventually adopted the shortened name The Box – began allowing viewers to request videos through a designated telephone number; viewers would be directed to enter a code – which was displayed through an on-screen menu that aired full-screen between videos as well as in a text- and icon-only format on the lower third of the screen during a video broadcast – to request a recent or classic music video to air on the network (this format was reflected in the network's longtime slogan during the 1990s, "Music Television You Control"). At first, all of The Box's request lines used a large block of Miami telephone numbers and callers were only charged for a long distance call; however, in order to gain revenue, the network switched to the request line to a 1-900 toll number, with callers being charged from $1.99 to $3.99 per call to make a request of up to three videos. The network was well known for being an "underground" outlet for music videos that were not shown or even banned on MTV, with up to 350 videos selectable at any given time in each of the 170 (by September 1992) different Box affiliates throughout the United States. Each affiliate had a unique playlist, usually customized to the local market, giving great exposure to more local and obscure groups. Videos cost between 99¢ and $3.99 and, on a national average, took around 20 minutes to be broadcast after being ordered; it was not uncommon for multiple videos to air in succession, nor was it for there to be a gap in videos for several minutes on end (during which time, the request menu was shown). Because the channel's playlist was totally controlled by viewers, anyone could request any video for as many times as they wanted (explaining why some new videos like Bone Thug's "Crossroads" could be seen ten times within an hour). The network was known for its rough-around-the-edges and "bootleg"-like feel, sometimes making it appear like it was of low quality. Despite this, The Box was known to have many popular videos appear in heavy rotation on The Box months before appearing on MTV – Britney Spears' "...Baby One More Time" was seen on The Box many months before "breaking out" for example – and was largely responsible in raising the profile of acts such as Sir Mix-A-Lot and Green Jellÿ. In May 1999, The Box was acquired by MTV Networks division of Viacom. The Box ceased operations just over 1½ years later on January 1, 2001; MTV2, which featured a mix of set rotation and viewer request music video blocks at the time, replaced the network on its affiliates. Formation In 2013, MusicBroadcasting Channels Inc. announced to purchase WMUS from MusicCorp, which its affiliate by that time, was MTV2, after the purchase, MTV2 was replaced by a new affiliation called MusicBroadcasting, which played old and new music videos, as well as local advertisements and national advertisements as well. In November 2013, it purchased WBOX, with its affiliation Music Station also being replaced by MusicBroadcasting. In 2014, MusicBroadcasting was renamed Music Now. With its parent company being renamed MusicNow Broadcasting Group. Affiliates If you wish to be an affiliate of Music Now, feel free to do so and add your station to the table.Category:Fictional television networks Category:North Carolina Category:Television channels and stations established in 2013 Category:Richardstown, NC